


Dean's Little Hunter

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Dean's daughter, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Injury, Other, POV Second Person, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Uncle Sammy, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Worried Dean, daddy!dean, dean's your dad, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your father, Dean forbids you to hunt but your sick of being treated like a baby so you ignore him and go off on your own.</p><p>Follow me for more on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Little Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> For more stores follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.  
> Feel free to message requests.

“Dad c’mon.” You breathe out exasperated.

“I said no Y/N. No means no.” Dean, your father grunts. You can tell he’s starting to get angry he always uses that ‘no means no’ thing when he’s about to blow up.

“Dad I’m sixteen! When will you stop treating me like a baby?” You shout feeling hot tears slip out before you can stop them.

“Maybe when you stop acting like one!” He growls and you can tell he’s snapped. 

“Wow.” You choked out wiping the tears from your eyes. “All I wanted was to go on a hunt. But I guess I’m a baby!” You scream running down the Bunker’s hallway to your room.

You were so tired of your dad protecting you. You slam your bedroom door before collapsing against it loud sobs racking your body. I can show them I’m no baby. I’ll do the hunt by myself, you decide packing a few clothes and supplies in your bag. You grab your gun from your desk drawer that you Dad got for you on your eleventh birthday.

You grab a piece of scratch paper and write a quick note so he won’t freak out too much.

Dad, I’m sorry but I had to show you that I’m not a baby. I know what I’m doing. I took the case should be back in a few days. Try not to worry too much I love you Daddy.  
See you soon, with love, Y/N

You slide the note under the door into the hallway so he will find it when he comes to check up on you later. “Good thing mom wanted a window.” You mutter climbing out the window. Your mother had met Dean on a hunt when she was eighteen and he was twenty-six. 

After that hunt they traveled together for a few years and when they found out she was pregnant she stopped hunting and stayed at the Bunker. When you were about one your mother was killed by a demon and had made your father promise to keep you safe no matter what. That was the part of the reason he was always so protective of you.

You toss your bag out the window before hopping out after it. You run over to behind the garage where you had stashed your motorcycle. If your dad knew about your bike he would lose his shit. When he first started teaching you to drive he cried and you always had to be with him you were never allowed to drive by yourself.

You climb onto the bike and secure your bag on the motorcycle. You start it up before speeding away quickly. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean’s POV

“Sam do you think I should’ve let her go?” I ask my younger brother as he cooks dinner.

“It doesn’t matter what I think Y/N is your daughter. I’m just her uncle.” Sam tries to evade the question.

“So you think I should’ve let her go?” I say taking a long sip of beer.

“Yeah Dean I do. She’s gonna find a way one way or another. Wouldn’t you rather be there to protect her than have her sneak off on her own.” He does have a good point.

“I’d rather she not hunt to be honest.” I grumble knowing Sammy’s right.

“I would too but we both know that’s not gonna happen.” I nod and stand up to go talk to my baby girl.

I see something lying on the floor outside her room and reach down to pick it up. It’s a note written in Y/N’s hand writing.

Dad, I’m sorry but I had to show you that I’m not a baby. I know what I’m doing. I took the case should be back in a few days. Try not to worry too much I love you Daddy.  
See you soon, with love, Y/N

“SAM!” I shout throwing my beer bottle against the wall and running my hands through my hair feeling panic fill my chest. I feel like I can’t breathe. My baby girl out there on her own fighting a monster.

“Dean what’s the matter?” Sam says running down the hall towards me.

“She’s gone.” I choke out as a sob racks through my body.

“What?” I shove the note towards him and he reads it quickly before his eyebrows furrow with worry.

“I’ll track her phone.” He says pulling out his phone and looking for Y/N’s. “Dean she’s only like two hours from here let’s go!” He says grabbing my hand and pulling me to the Bunker’s garage. 

I instinctively go to the driver’s side before Sam reaches out a hand to stop me. “I think I better drive.” he says and I nod walking to the other side and hopping in. Sam speeds out of the garage and I try to breathe again but I can’t my precious little girl is on her own. She hasn’t hunted in her life she’s been on plenty of hunts but we always made her stay back.

“Dean!” Sam’s voice shakes me out of my thoughts. “She’s gonna be ok.” He tries to reassure me but nothing could make me feel better now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your POV

“Dean’s little bastard eh?” The demon says throwing you against the wall. You scream in pain as you feel you leg snap. “Wonder what Daddy would say about his precious girl hunting. How about we fuck you then we rip you apart and ship little pieces of you back to your daddy?” He says as he throws you against the opposite wall.

“Get the fuck away from my daughter!” You hear your dad shout. Before shoving a knife though the demon’s heart.

“No one touches my baby girl.” He growls as the demon fades away.

“Y/N!” You say your uncle run over to you. “What happened?”

“My leg.” You groan feeling the pain consume you. You cry out as your dad rushes over to pick you up. 

“Baby you ok?” He asks holding you tight.

“My leg.” You whimper feeling yourself slip away into unconsciousness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Y/N/N?” You feel a hand push your hair away from your eyes.

“Daddy?” You ask blinking softly. You see the bright hospital lights and look up to see you father right next to your bed one hand holding yours and the other caressing your hair.

“I’m here baby.” He says bringing your hand to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on it.

“What happened?” You ask as he helps you sit up.

“You, darling niece decided to hunt a demon without backup. We got there right in time. He broke your leg, you’ve got a few bruised ribs, a minor concussion and bruises covering your whole body. But you’ll be fine.” Uncle Sam says walking to the opposite side of your bed from your dad.

“Can I get out of here?” You ask. You always hated hospitals.

“I’ll go talk to the doctor and see if she’ll release you.” Sam says leaving you and your dad alone.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” You whisper looking at your dad. You can see the tears in his eyes and the tracks running down his face.

“You could’ve died.” He gasps pulling you in for a tight hug.

“I know daddy I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have gone on a solo hunt.” You say feeling tears fall from yours eyes.

“Damn right you shouldn’t have. I thought I lost you. I couldn’t breathe I was so worried. I can’t lose you. Baby girl you're my everything never leave without my or Uncle Sam’s permission I can;t lose you.” He says holding your face between his hands and pressing a hard kiss to your forehead.

“I won’t do it ever again Daddy. I’m so sorry.” You mutter.

“Ms. Winchester.” The doctor says walking into the room with Sam following behind her.

“Yeah.” You say wiping the tears from your reddened cheeks. 

“You may be released but the cast needs to stay on for about six weeks. You were lucky kiddo. Just c’mon in about six week sfrom today and they’ll get you out of that cast. You also need to rest a lot these next few weeks especially with that concussion.” She hands your dad a bag full of medicine. “Directions on the label if you have any questions or concern please call me anytime my cards in the bag.” She says walking out.

“Let’s go kid.” Dean says helping you into the wheelchair. Sam grabs your bag and the pills from your dad. When you get into the parking lot you remember your bike.

“Shit.” You mumble under her breathe.

“What?” Your dad asks concern lacing his voice. 

“My motorcycle.” You mutter.

“Yeah we found out about that one Sam’s gonna ride it back to the Bunker. But you will never get on that deathtrap again.” He grumbles as he helps you into the passenger's seat and then puts your wheelchair in the trunk. You see your uncle climb onto your motorcycle and follow the Impala as your dad pulls out of the parking lot.

“I promised your mom I would protect you from anything. I can’t let anything hurt you.” He says putting an arm around you as you speed down the highway.

“Dad you can’t protect me forever.” You murmur closing your eyes and leaning against his firm chest.

“I can sure as hell try.” He argues gently as you slip into a deep sleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Wake up kiddo.” You feel your dad carry you into your bedroom.

“Dad?” You groan as pain shoots through your leg.

“I gotcha baby girl.” He says laying you down on your bed. He turns to leave.

“Dad wait?” You call softly not wanting to be alone.

“Yeah baby?” He asks turning back around to look at you.

“Can you stay in here tonight? I don’t want to be alone.” You ask hopeful. You see him grin before laying down next to you. He wraps a strong arm around you holding you close. 

“G’night Daddy.” You mumble.

“Night baby girl.” He whispers kissing the top of your head gently. You fall asleep in your daddy’s strong arms feeling safe and loved.


End file.
